Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken: Markiplier Edition
by luckycloud9
Summary: This is My attempt at this looper thing that I've seen so many times. Since most of the characters in this story Can't be listed I'll write it down myself. Includes Markiplier, The cast of said Fire Emblem and mentions of Other youtubers turned loopers ( I swear to god If you want to live then do not tell me it rhymed )


A/N: *Pulls self out of grave and yawns stretching arms out* Man I've been dead for too long. Anyway enjoy Marki and his antics and misadventures in Fire Emblem! This is my attempt at this looper thing with my own twist so as I said enjoy mark messing up and screwing people over in Fire Emblem.

Also I'm giving Mark a side kick because why not. In nether he had SchmittyWerbenYeggerMannJensen and in Amnesia a late night drink he had Tiny box Tim. So I'm calling this guy Berty the Book okay? Okay. On with the show!

P.S. Do not read My other Fanfics if you do not want any lose of IQ thank you.

Disclaimer: I didn't make the Pip-Boy, I don't know strategy, I don't know Magic, I can't touch Neku's Sweet headphones, Shiki's Mr. Mew, Beats skateboard, Joshua's Phone or Rhyme's Cute little bell necklace. I don't have anything to do with the things mentioned in this story Except that I wrote this for your entertainment and my own. What part says ownership here hmm?

* * *

Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken

Markiplier Edition

The first thing Mark saw as he opened his eyes was a bright blinding light. He thought maybe this was the after effects of too much gaming last night. But when the light cleared away he saw the clear blue sky high above him. As a few clouds passed by he thought maybe he and the guys went out to drink last night and they left him outside for shits and giggles.

" Oh Haha very funny guys "

But when he sat up and looked around he found himself in a field. A few clumps and clusters of trees here and there but other than that nothing else. No sign of civilization anywhere.

" Uhm guys you can come out now "

Silence

" Guys? "

More silence

" Yami? Bob? "

Appropriate wind sound

" Wade? Anybody!? "

...

" Oh... shit... "

* * *

After about an hour of panicking, Screaming, running around in circles and talking to himself like a madman he finally calmed down enough to regain his senses. He paused and examined himself when he felt he wasn't wearing what he was wearing when he last remembered being awake.

He was wearing A light green and white robe with black trousers and leather gloves. He still had his glasses but now he had a weird tome strapped to the belt of his robe. It was a large leather bound book with a mirror up front. He opened it up and was immediately greeted by...

Blank pages

Wherever he went it was blank

No matter how much he shook it the words didn't come out or show themselves.

" Why the fuck would I have a book with me when it's completely blank?! " He shouted to no one in particular.

" I can explain that " Came a voice from nowhere

" Who said that?! " He looked around warily.

" You better come out and show yourself you bitch! "

" Huh I expected my new user to be more polite... *Sigh* Well at least he had the decency not to throw me away yet "

" GAAHHH! " He screamed when he found his book was speaking to him. He turned it around and found that the voice was coming from the mirror. The person in the mirror was him. Well his head at least. It had a top hat, a monocle and a fluffy pink warfstache to boot. He dropped it.

" Who the Fuck are you! " He said pointing at the book on the ground.

" Me? I'm Berty the Book Nice to meet you markiplier " The now identified Berty replied.

" How do you know my name?! Well my youtube name at least but HOW!? "

" I know all my new users names "

" Wa-wai-wa-wait wait wait... What do you mean all you're users? "

" I've had many people handle me before you know "

" Like who? "

" Well... "

* * *

**Flashback Time!**

( Insert ridiculous and or hilarious music here )

" What the fuck are you?... The fuck are you?! " The blonde swedish man with headphones screamed at the mirror image of him. Or at least what looked like him. A blonde duck with headphones gave him an ' are you fuckin' kiddin' me? ' look

" Oh hey " A masked white man said looking at the little white skinned single haired creature in the mirror which looked a little bit confused

" Heheh your so cute "

" What the huh!? " A young man of thirteen yelled when he saw his reflection in the book's mirror. A brown haired and cat eyed, eared boy the same age as him with the same glasses. It looked at itself.

" I quite like this form " That was all the kid could take before he fainted.

" What the hell! "

" what the fuck? "

Two simultaneous female voices screamed in unison as they saw their reflections in their respective books.

" This is very confusing " The first book said.

" Yeah and for some reason arousing "

**End Flashback Time**

* * *

" Let's just say that I've had some... interesting experiences with my past users "

" Uhuh... Well anyway you say ' past users? ' So you mean other people have been here ? "

" Yes but in different timelines and dimensions. Sometimes I come in different forms too "

" What do you mean ' Different forms ' ? "

" Err... well... "

* * *

**Yay another Flashback!**

" what? I thought you were a book!? " A certain masked man said. He now had a strange device attached to his arm. A ' Pip-Boy as everyone in this world called it. A fuzzy green image of his little sup guy rolling around on the screen.

" I told you I come in Many Forms "

" What the? " The Swedish Blonde said as he looked at himself. He was wearing his polo shirt, His white beanie, a pair of plaid blue jeans and sneakers. He still had his headphones and they were hanging from his neck. Ringing came from his pants pocket. After fiddling with it a little he pulled out a green flip phone. He opened it and found the Duck him Staring at him with the same look from their first meeting.

" Why do you imagine me like this? "

" Heheh sorry bro I just like ducks a lot "

" huh? " The pre teen boy from before woke up on a train headed god knows where. He looked around and found himself finding a brown tabby sitting in front of him licking it's paw.

" Aww what are you doing here little fella? "

" Do not. Call me that "

And again the Boy fainted.

" Pewds, Baby, Why the hell are we here? "

" I have absolutely no idea Minxy. I have absolutely no Idea " And with that the trio launched themselves into the horde of noise before them.

**End Flashback**

* * *

" Interesting. So you can become A pip-boy, A Phone, A cat and lots'a' other things? "

" Yes now let's stop dillydallying and start moving "

" Uhh sorry to be a downer but which direction do we go? " He said as he picked up the book.

The book motioned with it's eyes.

" Forward "

And so he did

Move forward I mean

* * *

And SCENE! Alright that's a wrap everyone good job get home have some rest and come back tomorrow for another shoot.

*Collective groan from the cast and crew* What you Complainin'?! *Grabs poor unsuspecting intern* ( Imagine one of the executions from Bioshock Infinite )

Well stop Fuckin' COMPLAININ'

*Silence*

Good you may go.

*Curtain closes*

Anyway enjoy that? this is just basically the intro so the story really kicks off next chapter when Mark meets Lyn.

Until next time.

*Intern groans*

*Shot*

Should have stayed down till I left son

*Leaves the scene before the cops come*


End file.
